


dream of the red chamber

by SerpentineJ



Category: Beyond Evil | 괴물 (2021)
Genre: M/M, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: Joowon dreams of Dongsik.
Relationships: Han Joowon/Lee Dongsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	dream of the red chamber

“Can I kiss you?” Dongsik murmurs, and that’s how Joowon knows it’s a dream. The real Dongsik wouldn’t kiss him first, or ask permission. Dongsik has a habit of holding himself away with his smile - he wouldn’t touch Joowon freely like this, and would wait for Joowon to make the first move instead.

And since it’s a dream, the temptation to succumb is that much greater. He breathes in Dongsik’s scent. He smells like drugstore aftershave. It’s the same scent the real Dongsik has, familiar from all the times they’ve packed into the patrol car together, or he’s leaned in to tease him. It’s so tempting to allow himself to be touched, free of the ramifications of the real world.

He closes his eyes. Dream-Dongsik presses against him, warm and heavy and full of intent. Joowon exhales against Dongsik’s mouth and lets himself press back, just slightly. Dongsik’s lips are slightly chapped against his, like they seemed like they would be. The thought almost makes Joowon laugh even though it’s not that funny. His brain has been paying more attention than he’s wanted to admit.

“Something funny?” Dongsik whispers.

Joowon smiles. It’s his dream, so he doesn’t have to respond. As is the nature of dreams, he doesn’t know if he says anything - he only knows that he feels the scrape of Dream-Dongsik’s teeth against his lower lip, gentle but purposeful in a way that sends a thrill through his body.

A hand trails around his waist. Joowon relaxes into the touch. He’s warm and comfortable, and Dongsik’s mouth is a heavy press against his lips.

And then he wakes up.

\--

Joowon’s bed is very clean, and very empty. He’s the only one lying between his fresh-pressed sheets and his fluffed down comforter. The warmth of his body heat trapped in his bedding coaxes him to relax. The last vestiges of his dream drift away, wispily dissipating into the air around him, as much as he would have liked to hold onto them.

He raises one hand to his face and presses the flats of his fingers against his lips. He looks at his navy ceiling in the early-morning darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS ISNT EVEN REALLY A FIC hgslkdfj .. theyre so cute..
> 
> twitter @ he0chae


End file.
